Где нас ждут
by NoFace11
Summary: Рождественская сказка


Название: «Где нас ждут»

Автор: NoFace

Бета: Алисия

Жанр: приключения, мистика

Персонажи: Гарри Поттер, Северус Снейп и другие.

Рейтинг: G

Саммари: Почему Дамблдор любит кричащие мантии, а Снейп ненавидит оленей? Рождественская сказка.

Дисклеймер: персонажи поттерианы принадлежат тете Ро, текст и история – автору.

Предупреждения: за время работы над фиком ни одного оленя не пострадало.

Копыта проваливались в снег, из носа текло, над головой дребезжал ненавистный бубенчик. Рудольф* проклинал день, когда родился оленем. Сбоку пыхтел и лягался брат, сзади колола рогами** настырная самка. Вот угораздило с ней связаться, теперь не отстанет: «Это неправильный Санта, добренький, гад, дарит подарки кому попало, а нам таскать…» ― откуда взяла-то? ― «Подарок воспитывать должен! Народ распустился, общество прогнило, нет, чтобы работать ― каждый мечтает о чуде…»

Лохматый юнец в круглых очках забился в угол бара, по случаю праздника увешанного мишурой, укрылся за батареей пустых бутылок и что-то чертил пальцем в лужице на столе.

― Гарри, ну хватит хандрить, Рождество же!

Он отмахнулся от долговязого рыжего друга и пробормотал себе под нос:

― Я думал… ― Пивные дорожки слились в рисунок совы с пустыми глазами из отпечатков стаканов. ― А оказалось, что Санта-Клауса все-таки не существует.

― Руди, давай сбросим его в сугроб? ― Санта в мерзкой цветастой мантии ласково щурился на созвездие Ориона. ― Ну давай… ― острый рог впился в бедро. Рудольф вздрогнул: еще немного, и ей придется искать другого самца. ― Заберем подарки и найдем настоящего Санту? Чтобы навел тут порядок…

Рудольф промерз до костей на этом чертовом полюсе, сбил ноги об острый наст, от постромков ныли плечи. Он обреченно вздохнул – ведь не отстанет же, ― мысленно попрощался с размеренной жизнью, кивнул брату и бросился в сторону, увлекая за собой упряжку. Нарты мотнуло, Санта кулем свалился в сугроб, и радостные олени помчались по свежему снегу. Над горизонтом поднялся слепящий край солнца.

Олени не видели, как Санта Клаус с трудом приподнялся на локте, взмахнул рукой, и с неба упала звезда прямо в мешок подарков. Тот на мгновение окутался золотистым сиянием… зашевелился и начал распарываться по шву.

― Гарри! ― У лучшей подруги больше не было пухлых щек и длинных пушистых волос, она подстриглась и похудела, но тактичнее не стала. ― Опять вспоминаешь войну? Когда ты поймешь, что скорбь по погибшим ― не повод ломать свою жизнь? Особенно в Рождество. Сейчас время радости и чудес! ― Он отвернулся к стене. ― Пошли танцевать, перед сном загадаешь желание, и оно сбудется. Знаешь, что загадать?

― Ящик виски, и всех обратно. ― Гарри потер глаза. ― Не бойся, я не забуду. А еще лучше, загадаю прямо сейчас, пока не заснул. Иди танцевать, Гермиона, а то Рон открутит мне голову.

― Гарри, ― она шутливо нахмурилась. ― Ящик виски? Ты столько не выпьешь.

― Сэр, ― Коломбина наморщила нос. ― Уберите локоть с моей груди!

― Прости, дочка. Тут тесновато. ― Старый солдат с деревянной ногой полоснул ножом мешковину и высунулся наружу. ― Смотри-ка, светает.

Нарты тряхнуло на повороте. Рыжий веснушчатый Арлекин упал носом ей в декольте и не спешил подниматься. Коломбина отбросила его пинком, серый плюшевый волк поймал за шкирку и угрожающе заворчал.

― Что там олени, взбесились? ― Арлекина, кажется, не смущало, что он болтается в воздухе.

― Куда смотрит Санта? ― злобно скривился колдун с крючковатым носом.

Солдат выглянул еще раз и почесал небритую щеку:

― А Санты-то нет.

― Черт. Что будем делать? ― Коломбина беспомощно оглянулась, ее волосы в свете зари отчетливо порозовели. ― Мне позарез надо к… ― она наморщила лоб. ― К одному мальчику, которому без меня очень плохо.

― Ну, если надо… ― солдат отобрал Арлекина у волка. ― Эй, кончай притворяться ревнивцем. У тебя тут самые большие уши. Что там бормочут олени?

Волк зевнул, продемонстрировав зубы, улегся у ног Коломбины, потер лапой нос, потом прислушался:

― Хм. Что за чушь? Они что, взбесились? Им нужен какой-то «правильный Санта»… ― он втянул носом воздух и зарычал. Нарты трясло все сильнее. ― Теперь они ссорятся. Одни хотят везти нас к «хозяину», другие требуют вывалить в снег и бежать налегке. Они направляются в Англию.

― Куда стремятся и наши сердца, ― ехидно пропел Арлекин. ― Меня там тоже кое-кто ждет.

Они распороли мешок, но вылезать не спешили. Краешек солнца скрылся за горизонтом, поднималась метель. Коломбина дрожала в обнимку с чучелом белой совы, волк задумчиво прикусил битое молью крыло, за что схлопотал по морде и взвыл. Олени взбрыкнули и понеслись. Нарты летели, подскакивая на ухабах, взметая снег, и все сильнее потрескивали на поворотах.

― Все больше шансов остаться здесь навсегда, ― спокойно заметил солдат.

― Значит, пора что-то делать, ― отозвался колдун, кисло глядя на взмыленную упряжку. ― Ну почему всегда я? Это же просто звери. Привыкли к палке и твердой руке. ― Он вынул из рукава волшебную палочку. ― И почему я всегда ненавидел оленей?

Волшебная палочка выросла до размера шеста, хлестко прошлась по спинам оленей, те побежали ровнее. На нартах развеселились:

― Но-но, лохматые, толсторогие! Да-вай, ать-два, ровней, веселей! ― Солдат лихо тыкал их пониже спины откуда-то взявшейся длинной тростью.

― Ату! Улю-лю! ― Арлекин кидался снежками, которые взрывались и оставляли на шкурах яркие пятна.

Волк рычал. Коломбина подпрыгивала на волчьей спине, прижимая к груди сову, и ругалась сквозь зубы:

― Неправильный Санта… да сами они ― неправильные олени! Дай им волю ― устроят неправильное Рождество!

После ночи бешеной скачки вдали показались скалы острова Уайт, потом шотландские горы. Изо рта валил пар. Подруга подвизгивала от радости, что на нартах ― волшебник, похожий на настоящего Санту, а Рудольфу было не по себе. Кажется, у хозяина не было такого длинного носа… Впрочем, не стоит ей говорить, вдруг что-нибудь выкинет от огорчения. Он снова подумал: «За что мне все это? Наверное, в прошлой жизни сделал что-то не то. Может, обидел кого-то?» ― Приближался рассвет, и Рудольфу стало плевать даже на привкус крови на языке. Пусть по бокам гуляет огромная палка, а трость колет зад. Скоро утро, конец безумному бегу; можно будет лечь на живот, поднять копыта и лизать лед, пока не отмерзнет язык.

― Лондон. Теперь куда? ― процедил сквозь зубы колдун. Его черная мантия хлопала на ветру, глаза сияли, как панцири скарабеев, но вокруг рта залегли злые складки.

― Туда, где нас ждут! ― выпятил грудь солдат.

― Очень ждут, ― Коломбина на сером волке выбралась из-под мешковины. ― Нам сюда. Тут живет мальчик с бабушкой…

Волк оттолкнулся задними лапами, сделал сальто-мортале, и они оба исчезли в трубе. Арлекин повис на руке колдуна:

― Эй, потише! Притормози! Мне во-он туда!

Он съехал по полозу и спрыгнул за пазуху грустному рыжему парню, который, шатаясь, уронив шапку, пытался открыть заднюю дверь магазина. Рудольф споткнулся, дрожащие ноги плохо держали, Колдун еле выровнял нарты. На вираже из мешка выпало чучело белой совы и пробило дыру в заснеженной крыше бара неподалеку. Внизу зазвенело стекло.

Гарри успел подхватить комок перьев, плевать, что бутылки рассыпались по полу. Он завернул сову в полу мантии и стал продвигаться к двери. В баре было полутемно, в клубах дыма двигались пары в медленном танце. Пусть веселятся. Он плотнее прижал к себе то, что с усмешкой назвал «подарком на Рождество», и аппарировал в спальню. Хватит, напраздновался. И что теперь? Почистить зубы, выпить антипохмельное зелье и загадать желание? Еще раз. То самое. Можно без ящика виски. Он улыбнулся собственной глупости: зачем загадывать невозможное, а утром грустить, вытаскивая из-под елки очередной свитер Уизли? На кой черт волшебство, если в конце концов действительно важное ― так же недостижимо? А остальное ― дешевые фокусы.

Он сунул сову под подушку и провалился в тяжелый сон.

По небу над Лондоном медленно тащились нарты. Последним сошел старый солдат с деревянной ногой и стеклянным глазом, заявив, что его ждут в министерстве. Оставшись один, колдун ухмыльнулся:

― Мы попадаем туда, где нас ждут? Нас тянет туда, как магнитом? Ну-ну. ― Он приподнял бровь. ― Тогда для кого Санта сунул меня в мешок? Глупый старик. Кстати, надо его найти, а то замерзнет.

Он еще раз прошелся палкой по спинам оленей и потрусил на северный полюс, хмурясь, борясь с желанием заглянуть в каждый дом.

Над Лондоном занималась заря. Гарри сморщился и чихнул. Кажется, его гладили по лицу.

― Хедвиг… ― Он приоткрыл один глаз и еще раз чихнул.

Сова следила за ним восторженным рыжим глазом.

― Хедвиг! ― он вскочил с кровати и закружил вырывающуюся птицу по комнате.

В другой части Лондона женщина с розовыми волосами в первый раз за полгода взяла на руки сына и обняла мужа.

Рудольф волочил распухшие ноги. Белла совсем сдурела, целый день скачет и радостно колет его рогами ― как же, строгий хозяин бьет ее палкой. А впрочем, черт с ней, пускай. Зато рядом ровно бегут, налегают на постромки Рабастан с Антонином, скоро утро, а с ним ― конец каторжной ночи. Тогда он сдохнет, но отдохнет. К тому же, на нартах позвякивает заначенный ящик виски.

Северус Снейп гнал упряжку на север, вглядываясь в снежную гладь в поисках омерзительно яркой мантии. Вот зачем Альбус носит такие цвета ― чтобы было легче найти в снегу.

Гнал, стиснув зубы. Помня о долге.

Его нестерпимо тянуло назад.

iКонец/i

*Рудольф – главный олень упряжки Санта-Клауса

**Северные олени – единственный вид оленей, у которых самки рогаты.


End file.
